Sam and Selena Skylar
Sam and Selena Skylar are the newest members of the Wild Kratts. They are twin sisters who act as the medics of the Wild Kratts Team. Sam, the older twin and the more brave and feisty of the two, is characterised by the colour white, while Selena, the younger twin and the more quiet and sensitive of the two, is characterised by the colour black. Appearance Both Sam and Selena, as twins, look very similar. They both have tall, slender, hourglass figures. They both have wavy, waist-light hair, grey eyes and light orange skin. They even dress similar with a short-sleeved dress with a white top and a black, knee-length skirt and black sandals. Both are considered very beautiful. However, to differentiate them, Sam dyes her black hair white, while Selena keeps hers black. Sam wears pink lipstick while Selena wears red. Personality Sam and Selena are both very kind, optimistic people who, as a result of growing up in an overprotective, rich family, are very naive when it comes to the dangers of the world. Because they rarely go on missions and their naivety on people and the wild leads to them often getting in trouble and tricked by the villains, the others worry that they might one day leave the crew, but they assure them that that will never happen. Of the four Wild Kratts girls, Sam and Selena are the most feminine of the group, taking interest in fashion and housework. They take their duties as medics very seriously and have a bad habit of giving often unwanted medical advice. Sam is the feistier of the two: easily annoyed, more adventurous and energetic. Selena is quieter, often answering in short sentences or nods. She is also very sensitive, crying easily. Because of this, Sam is very protective of her younger twin sister. Sam and Selena are very close to one another, similar to Martin and Chris. Poll Which of the twins is your favourite? Sam Selena Both Quotes Chris'':'' "I'll be right there!" Selena: "You can't do anywhere like that!" Chris: "But I—" Sam (sweetly): "Chris? Honey? If you leave this ship, your shoulder won't be the ''only thing busted around here."'' —Sam threatening an injured Chris to stay inside. Zach: "I'll get you Wild Rats!" Wild Kratts minus Sam and Selena: "That's Wild Kratts!" Selena (leaning in to whisper to Sam): "Isn't that like the third time?" Sam (resigned): "This is gonna be a thing, isn't it?" —''Sam and Selena discussing Zach's catchphrase. Trivia * The name ‘Sam’ is an American and Hebrew name meaning ‘Sun Child’ or ‘Bright Sun’. The name Selena is a Greek meaning ‘Moon Goddess’. * Dorothy Elias-Fahn voices both sisters and also voices Sayaka Maizono and Tsumugi Shirogane, both from the ''Danganronpa franchise. Sam’s voice is similar to Sayaka’s while Selena’s voice is similar to Tsumugi’s. * When compared to ‘''MLP: FIM''’, Sam and Selena can be compared to Celestia and Luna respectively. Sam is the older sister associated with the sun and the colour white while Luna is the younger sister associated with the moon and dark colours. * Sam and Selena are Gemini, the twins. *Donita calls Sam ‘Samantha’ despite being told several times that that is not her name. * Zach has a crush on Selena while Dabio has one on Sam. Both girls are unaware of this. * After overhearing how Martin and Chris themselves have twin sisters, Gourmand believes they are Kratts themselves. This could be why he calls Sam ‘White Grape’ and Selena ‘Blackberry’. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Wild Kratts Crew Category:Wild Kratts Member Category:Wild Kratts Team